


Cheater

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [16]
Category: General Hospital, One Tree Hill
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 20:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Sam deal with Nathan cheating on her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lena for betaing!

Fandom: General Hospital and One Tree Hill  
Title: Cheater  
Characters: Sam McCall and Nathan Scott with mentions of Haley.  
Pairing: Sam/Nathan  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13, AU, Crossover, Het, OOC.  
Summary: How does Sam deal with Nathan cheating on her?  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, OTH, or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
A/N: Thanks to Lena for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Words: 476 words without title and ending.

 

*Cheater*

Word used: HOME ALONE

# 16 in Love's a Battlefield Series

It wasn't the first time she had sat home alone on a Friday night, while her boyfriend was out around town screwing around on her.

Sam had known that Nathan was cheating on her right from the start. All the signs had been there and she had paid attention.

Nathan had started coming home late or not at all. He had quit doing nice things for her. He had forgotten her birthday and hadn't come home on Valentine's day.

Nathan had also chosen not to come home when he had gotten time off from the team. The most damning thing of all had been when they had been having sex: Nathan had called out another woman's name.

When he called out Haley's name, Sam had immediately withdrawn and left him lying in their bed naked as she got up and left the room.

So as Sam stood at the window and debated what to do, she finally came to a decision when Nathan walked in the door a few minutes later.

"We need to talk, Nathan. I can't go on living like this." Moments later Sam turned and left the living room, heading toward the kitchen.

When Nathan followed and they were seated at the kitchen table, Sam said, "I can't be with a cheater, Nate. I won't do it anymore. I thought if I let you get it out of your system it would stop, but it hasn't and I'm tired of dealing with it. I'm tired of all the lies. I'm moving out. I've called Cooper, Logan and Matt and they're going to help me move out. All my stuff will be gone by noon tomorrow."

Nathan waited until Sam said her piece before he began to speak. "Sam, you know that I love you and want us to be together. I just don't know if I'm ready to be tied down right now. I love being with you, but I'm not ready to get so serious this fast. I mean, do you have any idea how thankful I was when we had that pregnancy scare two weeks ago and found out you weren't pregnant? I was so relieved. Of course I want kids, but not right now; neither of us is in any position to be a parent."

Sam swallowed and then sighed. "If you would actually pay attention to what I said, then you would know that our discussion about me being pregnant was only last week, not two weeks ago, and that I am pregnant. So it's time to grow up, Nate, because you're gonna be a dad whether you want to or not. I'm having this baby and you and anyone else who objects can go straight to hell!"

Sam got to her feet and left the kitchen, heading for the guest bedroom. She slammed the door closed and Nathan could only sigh in defeat.

What were they going to do?

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
